Hellsing: The Movie
by Chaos-HeirOfMordor
Summary: Seras Victoria - former police agent - has been turned into a vampire by the No-Life King, Alucard. She is now working for the Hellsing Organization to kill other vampires and supernatural beings that threaten the world, and keep the general public from finding out about the world of the night that surround them at every waking hour...


_**Hellsing: The Movie –**_

_**Prologue: Corpse Party –**_

The full moon shined down upon the dark forest, the leaves of its trees falling to the ground as a small breeze swept through the land. Suddenly, the sky was clouded in a thick, blood red mist, turning the full moon into a blood moon. Evil laughter was heard distantly, echoing creepily across the forest. In the centre of the forest, a group of heavily armed police cars were parked, with their residents having moved out and made camp.

The police had been receiving strange reports from the citizens of the village nearby the forest, known as Cheddar Village. Many strange murders – even speculated to be supernatural in nature – had been reported, including corpses being found with their blood completely drained. Some had even reported that the corpses had managed to wake again, and had tried to attack the reporters, moaning loudly like ghosts, or zombies.

In the midst of the police squads sent to investigate was Seras Victoria – a young, blonde-haired police girl that had only been working for the police forces for a month now. Even considering her lack of experience in the work, she had been sent with the other squads to investigate due to her once-in-a-generation skills. She was currently busy investigating the surrounding area with a small group of investigators.

Suddenly, the group heard a distant, yet loud moaning voice. "What was that?" one of Seras' colleagues whispered. Then, they heard another moan, but this time, it was much closer. The policemen took out their guns, preparing for any sudden attack. Out of nowhere, a pale grey hand ripped out of a nearby bush, grabbing one of the police members by the throat, dragging him inside. A loud scream echoed throughout the valley.

Without any warning, the police began rapidly firing at the bush, trying to get whoever – or whatever – had suddenly grabbed their colleague. When the fire ceased, they could see drops of blood falling down to the ground. Then, they were all attacks. The next few moments were forgotten for Seras – she was pushed out of the way of an attack, rolling down a nearby hill and crashing on to the ground. She could hear loud screams of terror, right before she fell unconscious.

After what felt like hours later, she woke up, dazed and confused at her surroundings. The forest was dead silent – not even the sound of crickets or the songs of the night owls were heard. She could smell a putrid scent flitting through the air – she didn't know what it was, but she had a very good guess. She got off from the ground, picking up her dropped gun. She noticed a dark figure nearby, and instinctively raised her gun, only to find a tree when she moved closer.

However, her relief was short-lived. She felt a bump against her back, which made her move away, turning around and pointing her gun at the figure. She saw a tall, pale man, with a Victorian and Western mix of clothing – he had a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, a red cravat, a long red duster, a red fedora with a wide, floppy brim, and a pair of circular, wire-framed sunglasses.

"Who are you?!" Seras shouted. "Identify yourself immediately!"

The figure just chuckled lowly. "Mortals are so… Intriguing…" the figure whispered. Then, he disappeared.

"What the–" Seras asked, startled. Then, she shook it off as an illusion, and decided to go back up the hill to find her companions. When she arrived, Seras was absolutely horrified.

The pale corpses of her friends lay on the ground, blood dripping from their wombs. Their eyes were completely turned to the inside of their heads, exposing the pure whiteness of their eyes. Seras was frozen in her spot, her eyes widened. She dropped down to her knees, holding her head in her hands, and began sobbing quietly. After a few minutes, she noticed a slight movement. She saw one of her companions – Jack – slightly move one of his hands.

Seras was elated. She stood up, running over to his side. "Jack! Jack! You're alive!" Her smile faded when she heard a quiet moaning coming from her friend. She looked down in horror as he bared his massive fangs, his skin turning grey as he stood up slowly. Seras backed away in fear, preparing to take out her gun and shoot at her former companion at any sudden movements.

Jack growled, right before screeching loudly. He jumped at Seras, grabbing her and attempting to take a bite out of her neck. She screamed, kicking the corpse of her friend away. She heard more moaning, and saw her entire crew rising from the ground, reaching towards her. She held out her gun.

"Back away or I'll fire!" Seras shouted. Her former crew didn't stop at the warning, and just continued slowly walking towards her, like mindless zombies. She took a shot, hitting one of them straight in the forehead, but it wasn't phased. When one of them got to close, she hit it in the face with her gun. She quickly scrambled away, looking for help.

Once again, she accidentally bumped into something. When she looked up, she saw the same shadowy figure from before. She saw him draw a small, silver gun, and aim it at the approaching zombies. A loud gunshot ripped through the air, and a loud screech of pain was heard. Another few gunshots were fired, before the figure disappeared yet again. When she got up from the ground, she found nothing left of the zombies but a few piles of dust.

Seras wiped a droplet of sweat from her brow. She decided to go look for any survivors in the village, and ran off. When Cheddar Village got into sight, she saw that it oddly quiet, besides for the sound of a piano being played from the nearby church. When she arrived at the doors, she saw a priest in long black and white robes walking out, carrying the Bible in his right hand. He walked elegantly towards her, the large double-doors of the church closing behind him.

"Ah... What is a young girl like you doing walking around in the dark? It is very dangerous at night..." the priest said after noticing Seras.

"I'm looking for help, Father," Seras said.

"What help? I can help you with many things, mine child..." He beckoned with his hand. Seras felt a strange pull, and tried to fight against it. "Including freeing you from yourself... From the imprisonment of **_life_**..."

Seras was pulled off of her feet, and the priest took hold of her, taking out a knife and holding it to her throat. "What are you doing?!" she shouted, trying to escape the priest's grasp.

"Tsk, tsk..." the priest said, shaking his head. "We can't let you leave now, can we? Not before I have drained every last drop of blood from your delicate body..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_

I do not own Hellsing or Hellsing Ultimate.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

Hello!

Here is my second story. This is what I think a movie adaptation of the Hellsing Anime/Manga should be like, if it were ever to be made.

Hope you enjoy!

Signed,

Chaos-DarkSpawn.


End file.
